


Das umhergehende Gespenst

by Cochrane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumawiederverwendung, Crack, F/M, Gen, Intelligente Chloé, Revolution
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cochrane/pseuds/Cochrane
Summary: Alya war sehr verwirrt dass Chloé beim Projekt "Adrinette" mitmachen wollte, und hatte massive Zweifel. Aber die reiche Erbin versicherte ihr, dass sie sehr gute Gründe hatte…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (mentioned), Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Das umhergehende Gespenst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Haunting Spectre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637473) by [Cochrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cochrane/pseuds/Cochrane). 



„Okay, Looser, rutscht rüber, ich mache mit.“

Alya schaute überrascht auf. Direkt vor ihr versuchte Chloé sich ungelenk unter den Tisch im Chemielabor zu quetschen, unter dem sich bereits Alya und Nino versteckten.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde früher hatte ein Lehrer Juleka zum Weinen gebracht, woraufhin Rose ein weiteres mal zu Princesse Fragrance akumatisiert wurde. Manchmal fragte Alya sich, ob Hawk Moth das Budget für neue Akuma-Designs ausgegangen war.

Ladybug und Chat Noir hatten die Klasse angewiesen unter den Tischen zu bleiben, halbwegs sicher vor den Stinkbomben, die Princesse Fragrance diesmal verschoss. Nach dem die Schlacht jetzt vor allem draußen stattfand, war es drinnen eher langweilig geworden. Manche der Kinder spielten Handyspiele oder unterhielten sich mit ihren Freunden. Marinette war weg; anscheinend musste sie dringend etwas Bügeln. Gleichzeitig hatte Adrien eine überraschende Fecht-Stunde. Es war also alles ganz normal… bis auf das Chloé sich anscheinend entschieden hatte, den Tisch zu wechseln.

„Sorry, was ist hier los? Wieso bist du hier? Wieso ist Sabrina hier? Wieso hat sie einen Ordner auf dem ‚Pläne‘ steht?“, fragte Alya. Nino nickte.

„Zum Planen natürlich!“, sagte Sabrina voller Elan. „Ich habe es aus allen Richtungen analysiert - nach Chloés Anleitung! Was wollt ihr sehen?“

Weder Nino noch Alya antworteten. Chloé seufzte genervt.

„Urgh. Marinette und Adrien. Sie ist in ihn verliebt aber zu ängstlich um etwas zu machen, er ist in sie verliebt aber zu doof um es zu merken. Ihr beide versucht die zwei zusammenzubringen, richtig? Nun, das macht ihr ganz grauenhaft, und ihr braucht offensichtlich meine Hilfe. Ist das klar genug?“

„Nein!“, riefen Alya und Nino zusammen. „Was zur Hölle soll das, Chloé? Wieso interessiert dich das plötzlich? Wenn du denkst dass ich dir bei einem hinterhältigen Plan helfe um Marinette wehzutun, dann…“

„Ach halt doch mal die Klappe, Césaire. Meine Absichten sind gut. Frag Sabrina.“

Sofort holte Sabrina ein Blatt Papier aus ihrem Ordner, auf das jemand mit Buntstiften „Zertifikat für gute Absichten“ geschrieben hatte.

Alya schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du hasst Marinette! Und du willst selbst mit Adrien zusammenkommen, das weiß jeder! Ich glaube dir nicht. Ich schwöre, wenn du Marinette zu Nahe kommst…“

Chloé winkte gelangweilt ab.

„Ja, es stimmt, Dupain-Cheng und ich sind nicht die allerbesten Freunde, und ich hatte ein gewisses romantisches Interesse an meinem Adri-chou. Aber manchmal muss man Opfer für das Gemeinwohl machen.“

„Ich kenne dich, Chloé. Wenn du so was sagst, willst du meistens jemand anderen opfern. Und was für ein Gemeinwohl? Willst du dass ich glaube dass du glaubst dass Adriens und Marinettes Glück für dich so furchtbar wichtig sind?“

„Nein!“, rief Sabrina. „Es geht um etwas viel wichtigeres: Chloés Geld.“

Wie bitte? Alya war komplett verwirrt. Aber dafür sprang Nino ein.

„Yo, du, das musst du mir erklären. Was hat ihr Geld mit irgend was zu tun?“

Chloé holte tief Luft. „Ich bin überzeugt dass Marinette, wenn man sie nicht stoppt, eine kommunistische Weltrevolution startet, die meinen Lebensstil komplett zerstören wird. Wie ihr alle wisst hat Marinette einen sehr starken Gerechtigkeitssinn, und seit Anfang des Schuljahrs hat sie alle Hemmungen verloren und geht ihm schonungslos nach.“

Gleichzeitig zeigte Sabrina ein Blatt Papier mit einem Diagramm. Es hatte zwei Kurven. Die mit der Beschriftung „Marinettes Wut über Ungerechtigkeit“ ging stetig nach oben. Die Linie für „Marinettes Chill“ fiel fast auf Null und sah aus als könnte sie negativ werden.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor Marinette aufhört Leute zu verfolgen, die ein wenig unfreundlich sind oder kleine Notlügen erzählen, und statt dessen ihre Wut auf das kapitalistische System richtet, dass es mir erlaubt in Luxus zu leben und euch erlaubt meinen Luxus aus der Ferne zu bewundern. Und die dreckige Klassenverräterin könnte das vielleicht sogar schaffen.“

Sabrina zeigte mehr Diagramme, die Chloés Reinvermögen mit Marinettes Müdigkeit verglichen.

„Klassenverräterin? Chloé, worüber redest du? …bist du der echte Akuma?“

Chloé schnaubte. „Marinette ist die Tochter von selbstständigen Unternehmern und damit klares Kleinbürgertum. Die klassische Marxistische Theorie besagt, dass diese Leute traditionell die reichen Klassen bewundern. Sie versuchen uns zu folgen oder zu dienen, um vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen Wohlstand und Status zu erhalten. Ihr wisst schon, so wie Sabrina hier.“

Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte. „Chloé helfen ist so viel einfacher als dieses ganze ‚Ziele im Leben haben‘!“

„Schnauze, du machst mich depressiv“, sagte Chloé. „Nun, natürlich kann die Petite Bourgeoisie nie auf dem gleichen Level sein wie wir Reiche, das wäre lächerlich. Wichtig ist, dass sie das Proletariat fürchten, weil dass einen Verlust von dem bisschen Wohlstand und Status, den sie haben, bedeuten würde. Aber Marinette? Sie weiß das alles nicht und würde es vermutlich unfair finden. Absolut lächerlich!“

„Wieso weißt du so viel über Marxismus?“ fragte Nino, um Chloés Flut von Worten wenigstens etwas einzudämmen.

„Na weil ich mich darüber belesen habe natürlich! Ich muss doch wissen wie der Feind denkt!“ antwortete die Blondine. „Wie auch immer, Marinette kann wahrscheinlich absolut alles schaffen was sie will, wenn sie sich ernsthaft vornimmt.“

Sabrina holte ein weiteres Diagramm, diesmal beschriftet als „Marinettes Erfolge“. Alya musste nicht drauf schauen um zu wissen, dass es stimmte. Aber es war sehr schockierend das aus Chloés Mund zu hören.

„Glücklicherweise gibt es einen absolut sicheren Weg um Marinette zu sabotieren. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass sie selbst ein Mitglied der reichen Elite wird, und idealerweise sollte sie abgelenkt sein. Die Lösung liegt auf der Hand: Sie muss Adrien so bald wie möglich heiraten.“

Das nächste Diagramm zeigte Marinettes Fähigkeit zu sprechen in Relation zu ihrem Abstand zu Adrien. Alya starrte stumm darauf.

Sabrina sah das als Interesse. „Ich weiß, man würde erwarten es sei linear, aber du siehst das hier eins-durch-r-Quadrat viel besser…“

„STOPP“ rief Alya. „All dieser Kommunismus und Diagramme und Krams… Das ist selbst für dich verrückt, Chloé! Marinette ist ein ganz normales Mädchen mit einem ganz normalen Leben, kein Revoluzzer!“

Chloé seufzte erneut. „Anscheinend funktionieren die Diagramme nicht. Na gut. Lass es mich anders versuchen. Macht alle die Augen zu.“

Alya war nicht wild darauf, ihre Augen zu schließen, wenn Chloé in der Nähe war. Aber überraschenderweise schloss die Blondine ihre Augen zuerst. Sabrina folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Stellt euch vor ihr seid auf einer Straße in Paris, zusammen mit all euren Freunden. Sagen wir mal früher Herbst. Es riecht als würde etwas weiter weg brennen. Ihr hört keinen normalen Verkehrslärm, aber woanders rennen und rufen viele Menschen. Über euch kreisen Hubschrauber. Vor euch ist die Straße abgesperrt mit einem großen Haufen von Kram: Matratzen, Standuhren, Ikea-Regale, ein gelber Renault Twingo, Plastikpflanzen…“

„Alter, das ist irgendwie sehr genau…“ sagte Nino. Chloé öffnete kurz ihre Augen um ihn hasserfüllt anzustarren.

„Natürlich ist es genau! Ich habe diesen Albtraum schon seit zwei Wochen, da kannst du gerne glauben dass ich mich dran erinner! Urgh, lächerlich, komplett lächerlich! Und jetzt Augen zu lassen.

Wie gesagt, da ist diese Barrikade, mindestens drei Meter hoch. Oben auf ihr seht ihr Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Sie trägt ein beeindruckendes blaues Kleid mit weißen Akzenten dass sie vermutlich selbst entworfen hat. In ihrer Hand hat sie eine rote Fahne, die sie aus einem Bestenstil und etwas rotem Stoff gebastelt hat. Der Wind spielt mit ihrem wunderschönen Haar, und im Abendlicht sieht man diesen Effekt wo man nicht weiß, ob ihr Haar schwarz mit blauem Glanz ist, oder blau mit schwarzem Glanz, aber es ist auf jeden Fall hypnotisierend und man könnte Stunden damit verbringen, es zu bewundern.“

Verschiedene verträumte Stimmen sagten „Ja, genau“. Nach einem Augenblick merkte Alya, dass sie selbst auch eine davon war. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah, dass der größte Teil des Rests der Klasse sich auch unter oder nahe ihrem Tisch eingefunden hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das ein Albtraum ist?“ fragte Alix mit einem leicht hinterhältigen Lächeln. Chloé winkte nur ab.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Sie bedroht mein Geld, also ist es ein Albtraum, und damit hat es sich. Wo war ich? Ach ja. Marinette schaut euch mit diesen tiefen blauen Augen an, mit dieser Art die sie manchmal hat, wo du denkst, sie schaut direkt in deine Seele. Und sie gibt dir dieses kleine Lächeln das dir sagt dass sie findet etwas Gutes darin findet, trotz allem. Etwas worum es sich lohnt zu kämpfen.

Und dann kriegt sie diesen Blick wo du weißt dass sie dich um etwas Großes bitten wird, aber sie weiß, dass es richtig und wichtig ist, und sie weiß dass sie dich davon überzeuge wird. Und dann fängt sie an zu reden. Sie sagt:

‚Auf, Kinder des Vaterlandes! Der Tag des Ruhmes ist gekommen! Viel zu lange haben wir gelitten unter denen, die denken dass sie Recht haben nur weil sie Reich sind. Die Menschen, die diese Stadt besitzen, nehmen sich immer nur mehr und missgönnen uns das bisschen, was noch bleibt. Sie zerstören unsere Leben und diesen Planeten. Sie können die Gesetze nach Belieben ignorieren, nur weil ihre Eltern reich sind. Das ist nicht fair! Aber zusammen können wir das ändern. Wir können eine neue Welt bauen, wo Leute nicht nach der Größe ihres Portemonnaies bewertet werden, sondern nach ihrer Fähigkeit, einander zu helfen. Wo jeder gibt nach seinen Fähigkeiten, und jedem kriegt nach seinen Bedürfnissen. Hier und jetzt kann unsere Generation eine bessere Welt bauen für alle Generationen nach uns! Hier stehen wir vereint für Freiheit, Gleichheit und Schwesterlichkeit! Seid ihr bereit?“

Die ganze Klasse brach in Begeisterungsstürme aus.

„Ja!“

„Total!“

„Klasse!“

„Lass zum Rathaus gehen! Tod den Tyrannen!“

„Völker hört die Signale! Auf zum letzten Gefecht!“

„Ich habe mal einen Hammer benutzt, ich kann eine Guillotine bauen!“

Alya rief mit am Lautesten. Ja, imaginäre Marinette hatte Recht! Es war an der Zeit etwas zu tun! Sie würde ihrer Freundin überall hin folgen–

„Und nun“, sagte Chloé sehr laut, „kommt Adrien dazu. Wie immer hat er keine Ahnung worum es geht. Er schaut Marinette mit diesem extra-verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an, den er nur für sie hat, nicht dass er es wüsste. Und er sagt: ‚Oh, du siehst richtig nett aus heute, Marinette. Was machst du gerade?’“

Die revolutionäre Stimmung endete noch schneller als sie begonnen hatte. Alya versuchte sich zu stoppen, aber ihr Kopfkino lief weiter.

„Oh, hallo, Adrien!“ sagte Gedankenmarinette schnell und überhastet. „Wir voltieren - äh, ich meine, das ist eine Relation - nein, warte, ich, wir, wollen, die Produktion kontrolliert Mitteln, nein, ich meine, es geht um vereinigte Prologe, nein, das ist auch nicht…“

Imaginärmarinette gestikulierte immer heftiger, achtete nicht auf ihre Füße… oh nein, da war ein altes Schnurtelefon Mitten in der Barrikade, bitte nicht – nein, natürlich stolperte sie darüber. Sie begann langsam herabzufallen…

Alya öffnete ihre Augen und blinzelte. Was war das gerade? Wieso saßen alle ihre Klassenkameraden um sie herum, genauso überrascht wie sie? Wieso hielt Kim sein rotes T-Shirt wie eine Fahne… warte mal, da war etwas in ihrer eigenen Hand…

Wo hatte Alya eine Mistgabel her!?

Sie versuchte das Werkzeug diskret beiseite zu legen während der Rest ihrer Klasse langsam enttäuscht zu ihren Tischen zurückkehrte. Chloé lächelte nur.

„Und deswegen ist es in meinem Interesse, Adrien und Marinette zusammenzubringen. Also, machst du mit, Césaire?“

Alya zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Dank genügend Superheldenkämpfen für ein ganzes Leben noch vor ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag war sie an „verrückt“ durchaus gewöhnt, aber das hier war was anderes. Sie kramte ihn ihrem Kopf für etwas, irgend etwas, um Chloé zumindest kurz aufzuhalten.

„Na gut, angenommen wir würden mit dir arbeiten, Chloé. Du stellst dir das zu einfach vor. Ich meine, was ist mit Kagami?“

Chloé dachte kurz nach. „Kagami? Hm… ja, du hast Recht. Wir merken sie uns als Plan B falls das mit Adrien nicht klappt… aber ich denke echt nicht dass wir zu viel Zeit darauf verwenden sollten. Immer wenn ich über Marinettes Hochzeit träume, ist die Person im schwarzen Anzug jemand Blondes.“

Alya hielt ihren Kopf in ihren Händen und versuchte einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Sie war kurz davor irgend etwas aus Frust zu zerbrechen, vermutlich ihre neue Mistgabel. Wie könnte dieser Tag noch verrückter werden?

Chloé fuhr währenddessen fort.

„Gut, nächster Punkt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Adrien nicht weiß, dass Marinette Ladybug ist. Aber glaubt ihr dass sie weiß, dass er Chat Noir ist?“


End file.
